Nae (My) Princess
by MeyMey8495
Summary: CH 5 UPDATE! :: Princess? keturunan Choi? siapa yang tak iri dengan putri satu-satunya keturunan choi itu. kaya, pintar, cantik pula! benar-benar princess! :: Ryeowook :: Yesung:: Choi Siwon :: Choi seunghyun (TOP):: Yewook
1. Chapter 1

Nae Princess

.

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu,Bigbang , JYJ, DBSK dan semua cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _GS / OOC / Typo _

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Nae Princess~~_

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat sudah begitu ramai dan sibuk di sekolah terpandang di Seoul itu. Sapphire International School , sekolah mewah tempat para anak-anak terbaik dan terkaya di seoul sekolah. Tak elak juga banyak artis yang masuk ke sekolah ini. Sistem sekolah yang berbeda dari biasanya ini membuat para pelajar pun berlomba-lomba masuk sekolah ini. Ah, jangan lupakan gengsi mereka yang tinggi untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

Ukh… pagi yang indah ini akan sangat nyaman kalau kita gunakan untuk sekedar berkeliling di sekolah yang luasnya—wow itu. Jangan lupa siapkan mentalmu karna kau akan banyak sekali bertemu para artis, anak-anak jenius dan anak-anak para petinggi perusahaan terkenal dan pemerintah.

"Kau sudah dengar?"tanya seorang Yeoja yang berbadan sedikit mungil.

"Ommo, mereka berdua itu daebak!" pekik yeoja lain yang berbadan tinggi.

Ah, gossip di pagi hari eoh? Perkenalkan dulu siapa mereka nona yang berbadan mungil itu biasa di sebut Sunny, penyanyi pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan satu lagi adalah Sooyoung model cantik yang sangat lihai berjalan di catwalk.

"Hah… itu karna mereka mengambil langsung banyak SKS." Kata Sunny.

"ani. Itu karna otak mereka saja yang lancar. Kau saja yang sirik pada mereka." Bantah sooyoung.

"ya, tapi kan kalo mereka tidak mengambil langsung banyak sks mereka tidak akan selesai secepat ini." Kata Sunny.

"hahaha.. benar. Namun itu kan sudah jelas karna mereka pintar. Memang nona muda Choi dan Lee itu punya otak yang Daebak!" puji Sooyoung.

.

.

" Maaf nona muda, tuan muda Seunghyun tidak bisa bertemu dangan anda. Dia ada rapat sampai siang nanti nona." Kata wanita cantik itu. Bisa di perkirakan nona cantik yang bicara tadi itu bawahan Yeoja muda yang masih menggunakan seragamnya itu.

"Kalau Siwon oppa?" kata Yeoja kecil itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh harapan.

"Dia sedang tidak ada di tempat nona." Kata Yeoja yang bisa di pastikan bekerja di bagian informasi. Atau bisa juga di sebut receptionist.

"hiks, apa tidak bisa bertemu?" kata Yeoja yang di panggil nona muda itu sedikit terisak.

"no—nona…"mendengar isakan itu sontak mebuat si resepsionis itu langsung panik menelepon atasannya.

"Mianhae,sangjjangnim. Tapi nona muda Ryeowook sudah menangis di bawah. Apa dia harus tetap menunggu sangjjangnim?" kata resepsionis itu sedikit takut. Tak lama terlihat dia bergumam baiklah dan menutup telefonnya.

"Nona, nona langsung saja ke ruangan sangjjangnim." Kata yeoja itu pada nona mudanya.

"Arraseo! Gomawo." raut wajah nona muda itu langsung berubah cerah dan terlihat sungguh excited. Dia langsung berlari menuju lift dan muka nya tek berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau memang pintar Choi Ryeowook." Katanya Sambil mengulum senyum saat pintu lift tertutup dan membawanya naik ke tempat oppanya itu.

.

.

"Ukh, hyung, kau lebih terlihat sebagai pegawainya Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak cocok." Kata namja tampan yang kini duduk di depan seorang namja yang berpenampilan sedikit. Euhm, acak-acakan mungkin.

"Hahaha… kau ini aneh-aneh saja Siwon ah, bagaimana aku jadi pegawainya Yesung kalau di satu sisi aku Yesungnya." Katanya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang mempesona. Ahh… apa dia tidak sadar kalau banyak yeoja yang akan terikat senyumnya itu?

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/Note:

Wahh… ff baru dari Mey nih! Adakah yang mau baca? Ini baru prolog. Rencananya ini adalah ff selanjutnya setelah Selca Love tamat / nunggu satu chap lagi/. Mey harap akan banyak yang excited dengan ff ini ne… jangan lupa review! Biar mey semangat lanjut.

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Aku males ngedit lagi sih… ya seadanya aja yah… Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

So, Keep or delete ? semua tergantung kalian ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Nae Princess

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu,Bigbang , JYJ, DBSK dan semua cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _GS / OOC / Typo _

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Nae Princess~~_

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat sudah begitu ramai dan sibuk di sekolah terpandang di Seoul itu. Sapphire International School , sekolah mewah tempat para anak-anak terbaik dan terkaya di seoul sekolah. Tak elak juga banyak artis yang masuk ke sekolah ini. Sistem sekolah yang berbeda dari biasanya ini membuat para pelajar pun berlomba-lomba masuk sekolah ini. Ah, jangan lupakan gengsi mereka yang tinggi untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

Ukh… pagi yang indah ini akan sangat nyaman kalau kita gunakan untuk sekedar berkeliling di sekolah yang luasnya—wow itu. Jangan lupa siapkan mentalmu karna kau akan banyak sekali bertemu para artis, anak-anak jenius dan anak-anak para petinggi perusahaan terkenal dan pemerintah.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya nona muda Choi dan Lee mulai minggu ini masuk dalam kelas terakhir."tanya seorang Yeoja yang berbadan sedikit mungil.

"Jinja? Ommo, mereka berdua itu daebak!" pekik yeoja lain yang berbadan tinggi.

Ah, gossip di pagi hari eoh? Perkenalkan dulu siapa mereka nona yang berbadan mungil itu biasa di sebut Sunny, penyanyi pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan satu lagi adalah Sooyoung model cantik yang sangat lihai berjalan di catwalk.

"Hah… itu karna mereka mengambil langsung banyak SKS." Kata Sunny.

"ani. Itu karna otak mereka saja yang lancar. Kamu saja yang sirik pada mereka." Bantah sooyoung.

"ya, tapi kan kalo mereka tidak mengambil langsung banyak sks mereka tidak akan selesai secepat ini. Coba bayangkan saja. Mereka baru 6 bulan sudah menyelesaikan sks dua semester. Jadi boleh masuk step berikutnya kan?" Kata Sunny.

"hahaha.. benar. Namun itu kan sudah jelas karna mereka pintar. Kalau mereka tidak pintar mereka tak mungkin menyelesaikannya kan?hah.. Memang nona muda Choi dan Lee itu punya otak yang Daebak!" puji Sooyoung.

"Nde, kau benar." Kata sunny akhirnya.

Bukan hanya mereka yang menggosipkan nona muda Choi dan Lee itu. Tapi hampir seluruh sekolah menggosipkannya. Ah, jangan sebut nona muda Choi dan Lee saja. Tapi kita bisa juga memanggilnya dengan Choi Ryeowook dan Lee sungmin dari Choi crop dan Lee crop. Perusahaan bergengsi di korea , jepang , china, dan asia. Hah... benar-benar hebat.

Sapphire International School bukanlah sekolah biasa yang siswanya dengan mudah masuk dan lulus. Rata-rata siswa di sini memiliki kemampuan otak yang melebihi rata-rata. Namun kepintaran mereka juga tetap saja tidak berpengaruh banyak, toh semuanya pintar kan? Beda dengan yang lainnya Choi Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin terkenal sangat pintar karna mereka sudah 2 kali lompat kelas. Pertama saat mereka lompat kelas menjadi kelas dua dalam waktu 6 bulan. Dan sekarang mereka lompat kelas lagi ke tinggat terakhir hanya dalam 7 bulan. Bukankah mengagumkan?

.

.

"Choi Ryeowook, maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal ini" tunjuk seongsaenim mengalihkan perhatian Yeoja kecil itu.

"ck, menyebalkan." Katanya. Ia melepaskan headphone lalu meletakkannya nya di meja bersama i-phone4s nya yang dari tadi ia mainkan, lalu maju kedepan.

Soal kimia dari Kim seongsaenim dipapan tulis itu dikerjakan dalam waktu singkat oleh Ryeowook. Hal mudah bukan? Walaupun dia baru di kelas ini dan juga tidak mendengarkan seongsaenim tadi tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan.

Ryeowook kembali duduk di bangkunya gayanya yang terlihat angkuh saat berjalan menunjukkan karisma tersendiri. Angkuh , cantik, berwibawa juga menawan. Benar-benar keturunan Choi.

"babbo, tadi kau hambir salah." Sambut Sungmin saat Ryeowook sampai di bangkunya.

"aku hanya lupa."jawab Ryeowook sambil lalu kemudian dia kembali mengenakan headphonenya dan melanjutkan game di i-phone4s nya.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di bagian blakang itu begitu kontras. Dua siswi jenius itu tampak sangat berbeda. Choi Ryeowook yang tampak mengabaikan sekelilingnya dan tetap focus pada _gadget_ –nya sedangkan Lee Sungmin tampak begitu focus dengan bacaannya juga seongsanim yang mengajar di depan kelas. Namun jangan pedulikan kedua sahabat itu. Karna mereka memang begitu, berbeda tapi saling memahami.

.

.

"Oppa, _eoddiseo?_" tanya Ryeowook pada seseorang yang tersambung di telefonnya sambil terus menyusuri lorong sekolahnya menuju lobby.

"Arra, aku keluar…" katanya lagi sambil melihat Sungmin yang ikut berjalan bersamanya.

"oppa, apa supir yang menjemput sungmin juga sudah datang?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Arra…" jawab Ryeowook lalu mematikan telefonnya.

"Gwangsoo oppa? Tanya sungmin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Novel yang ia baca.

"Nde, dan sepertinya kau tidak akan suka dengan yang menjemputmu." Kekeh Ryeowook.

"Jinjja? Kyuhyun lagi? Aigo! Aku bisa gila kalau dia yang menjemputku." Keluh Sungmin panjang lebar sadangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa terkekeh melihat keluah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Mana? Katanya ada Kyuhyun! Kau menipuku Choi Ryeowook!" kata sungmin begitu sampai di lobby bawah dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun melainkan oppanya yang menjemputnya.

"Ya, Ya, Donghae oppa, tolong." Kata Ryeowook bersembunyi di blakang tubuh seorang manja tampan itu.

"Ya, Stop. Kalian ini kebiasaan!—"

"—arraseo, arraseo" potong kedua yeoja berbadan kecil itu. Lebih baik mereka menghentikan ocehan oppa kesayangan sungmin itu dari pada harus mendengarkannya.

"Kalian! Hah.. Yasudah!Ryeowook mau pulang bersama kami atau sendiri." Tawar Donghae yang sudah menganggap Ryeowook seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Ani, kasian Gwangsoo oppa yang sudah menjemput." Kata Ryeowook "Annyeong oppa, Sungmin-ah" katanya lalu berbalik menuju mobil yang ada di blakang mobil Donghae.

"Oppa!" pekik Ryeowook melihat seorang namja tampan dan tinggi menggunakan setelan jas lengkap berdiri di samping mobil audi hitam itu.

'Bugh'

"no..nona muda" gagap Gwangsoo saat Ryeowook memeluknya.

"Oppa! Sudah ku katakan jangan memanggilku begitu! Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak melihat oppa, oppa terlalu sibuk membatu Seunghyun oppa dan Siwon oppa!" rajuk Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, sudah wajarkan? Ck! Kau ini. Ayo masuk! Kita pulang!" kata Gwangsoo masuk ke kursi kemudi sedangkan Ryeowook memilih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oppa, kita ke kantor ya…" pinta Ryeowook.

"Ani, kau hanya akan merusuh! Aku bisa kena omel lagi." Kata Gwangsoo.

"aku yang bertanggung jawab oppa… please…" kata Ryeowook mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang terkenal cool sebagaimana gaya kedua oppanya itu.

"aish… baiklah." Jawab Gwangsoo membuat pekikan senang keluar dari mulut Yeoja itu.

Ah, jangan Lupakan Gwangsoo yang memang tidak bisa melawan puppy eyes milik Ryeowook dari kecil. Walaupun sudah dari kecil ia bersama dengan nona muda itu tapi tetap saja tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes nona muda Choi yang limited edition itu.

.

.

"Aku ingin menemui Seunghyun oppa" kata Ryeowook

" Maaf nona muda, tuan muda Seunghyun tidak bisa bertemu dangan anda. Dia ada rapat sampai siang nanti nona." Kata wanita cantik itu. Bisa di perkirakan nona cantik yang bicara tadi itu bawahan Yeoja muda yang masih menggunakan seragamnya itu.

"Kalau Siwon oppa?" kata Yeoja kecil itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh harapan.

"Dia sedang tidak ada di tempat nona." Kata Yeoja yang bisa di pastikan bekerja di bagian informasi. Atau bisa juga di sebut receptionist.

"hiks, apa tidak bisa bertemu?" kata Yeoja yang di panggil nona muda itu sedikit terisak.

"no—nona…"mendengar isakan itu sontak mebuat si resepsionis itu langsung panik menelepon atasannya.

"Mianhae,sangjjangnim. Tapi nona muda Ryeowook sudah menangis di bawah. Apa dia harus tetap menunggu sangjjangnim?" kata resepsionis itu sedikit takut. Tak lama terlihat dia bergumam baiklah dan menutup telefonnya.

"Nona, nona langsung saja ke ruangan sangjjangnim." Kata yeoja itu pada nona mudanya.

"Arraseo! Gomawo." raut wajah nona muda itu langsung berubah cerah dan terlihat sungguh excited. Dia langsung berlari menuju lift dan muka nya tek berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau memang pintar Choi Ryeowook." Katanya Sambil mengulum senyum saat pintu lift tertutup dan membawanya naik ke tempat oppanya itu.

.

.

"OPPAAAA!" teriak Ryeowook begitu memasuki ruangan Direktur Utama.

"Ada apa?" balas seorang namja tampan yang masih menatap focus pada setumpuk dokumen yang sengang dibacanya, mengacuhkan Ryeowook.

"oppa~~~" Kata Ryeowook sambil menggulungkan tangannya di leher Seunghyun dan duduk di pangkuan Namja itu. Membuat Seunghyun menjauh dari dokumen yang di bacanya itu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berakting seperti itu sampai membuat receptionist baru itu panik?" kata Seunghyun akhirnya, sambil mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook.

"tidak ada. Tapi kalau tidak begitu aku tidak bisa masuk kan? Hehehe" kekeh Ryeowook.

"dan kau tidak mengganggu oppamu yang sedang bekerja ini. Heum?" lanjut Seunghyun.

"oppa tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Ryewook balik saat mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari namja tampan itu.

"ARRA!" pekik Ryeowook lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Seunghyun.

"Kalian memang tidak ada yang menyayangiku. Oppa dan Siwon Oppa sama saja! Kalian lebih mementingkan dokumen bodoh itu dari pada ku—adik kalian!"

**BRAK!**

Ryeowook pergi dari ruangan itu sambil membanting pintu ruang kerja Seunghyun. Meninggalkan Seunghyun yang hanya memijat keningnya melihat kelakuan yeodongsaengnya itu.

Seunghyun langsung mengambil handphone nya yang ada di salah satu laci meja nya lalu menelefon seseorang.

"Yeobseo? Siwon-ah, Ryeowook sepertinya marah karna kita terlalu sibuk" katanya pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

"ne, dia kesini dan mengamuk. Kau pulang duluanlah dan tenangkan dia. Hyung akan menyusul setelah pekerjaan hyung selesai… ah, satu lagi. Kau juga liburlah seminggu. Biar kita menemaninya dulu seminggu ini." Kata Seunghyun. Lalu menutup telefonnya.

.

.

"Ukh, hyung, kau lebih terlihat sebagai pegawainya Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak cocok." Kata namja tampan yang kini duduk di depan seorang namja yang berpenampilan sedikit. Euhm, acak-acakan mungkin.

"Hahaha… kau ini aneh-aneh saja Siwon ah, bagaimana aku jadi pegawainya Yesung kalau di satu sisi aku Yesungnya." Katanya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang mempesona. Ahh… apa dia tidak sadar kalau banyak yeoja yang akan terikat senyumnya itu?

"hah, Hyung kau ini." Sepertinya Siwon sudah kehabisan kata-kata membalas Yesung.

**Tertt.. tert…**

Handphone Siwon yang berada di atas meja bergetar menandakan Ada telepon masuk. Dari Seunghyun hyung tulisannya. Yesung memberi kode mempersilahkan Siwon mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobseo?"

"ne?"

"dia mengamuk hyung?"

"Arraseo."

"nde." Kata Siwon mengakhiri telfonnya.

"ada yang buruk?" tanya Yesung setelah Siwon selesai menelefon.

"nde, hah… aku harus pulang hyung. Mianhae.." kata Siwon.

"Ah, silahkan. Semoga semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Yesung memaklumi.

"Nde hyung.. annyeong." Kata Siwon meninggalkan café itu menuju mansion keluarga Choi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n

ANNYEONG! Huaa…. Trimakasih banget buat reader yang merespon ceritaku. Ternyata banya sekali. Gomawo ne… terus minta maaf buat banyak readers yang menunggu nae princess jeongmal mianhae ne.. aku lagi banya ujian.. sekalian minta doanya biar ujiannya lancar… terus yang nunggu ch terakhirnya Selca Love sabar ya… nanti bakal aku lanjutin kok. ^^ walaupun lama. Hehehe…

Q&A:

Q : ryeowook d sni bermarga choi ya..?berperan sbg adk'a choi siwon atw istri'a kh?

A: sudah tau kan, Ryeowook jadi apa? Hehehe…

Q: masih bingung! mungkin karna masih prolog kali yah? *yaiyalah...  
Author ku sayang, Choi seunghyun itu TOP bigbang yah? huhehehe aku gak tau mukanya gimana /plak/ kenapa GS? kok gak YAOI aja? tapi apapun itu, asalkan author yang buat, saya pasti baca buruan tamatin selca love nya author *biar update cepet* terus lanjut yang ini deh *maunya*

A: ia, Choi Seunghyun di sini itu nama asli TOP bigbang. Mau tau mukanya searching google ne ^^ hehehe… selca love di lanjutin nya entar dulu ya.. biar pada penasaran.. hehehe…

Q: Pokoknya dilanjutin ampe tamat ya! Jgn brenti tgh jalan crita, trus jgn bikin sad ending, bikin happy ending aja yach,,,, konfliknya jgn terlalu rumit alias mbulet# hadeuh np pke bhasa jawa?. Jgn kyak sinetron indonesia. Gtu aja pesenku. Hehehe mian klo kebyakan mesennya. Hwaiting

A: Mey, pasti bakal lanjutin dan ga tamat asal pada rajin review.. #eaa.. mey pasti update walaupun kadang lama. Nah soal ending tergantung pada mau sad ending atau happy ending.

.

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Aku males ngedit lagi sih… ya seadanya aja yah… Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

So, Keep or delete ? semua tergantung kalian ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Nae Princess

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance, Family_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu,Bigbang , JYJ, DBSK dan semua cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _GS / OOC / Typo _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

"nde, hah… aku harus pulang hyung. Mianhae.." kata Siwon.

"Ah, silahkan. Semoga semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Yesung memaklumi.

"Nde hyung.. annyeong." Kata Siwon meninggalkan café itu menuju mansion keluarga Choi.

.

.

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Nae Princess~~_

_Chapter 2_

.

.

"Gwangsoo hyung, dimana Ryeowookie?" Tanya Siwon begitu memasuki kediaman Choi.

"Nona muda ada di kamarnya. Ia menguncinya dari dalam." Jawab laki-laki yang di panggil Gwangsoo itu.

"hah.. dia manja sekali.." gumam Siwon.

"Wajarkan dia begitu Siwon-ah. Memang dia bisa manja dengan siapa lagi selain dengan kau dan Seunghyun hyung?"

"Arra hyung. Aku naik dulu melihat Wookie."

"Nde, ah.. Siwonnie, jangan lupa marahi dia karna dia baru saja membanting i-phone barunya" kata Gwangsoo pada Siwon.

.

.

**Tok… Tok…**

"Ryeowook… Chagia.." Panggil Siwon sambil terus mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook. Tapi tampaknya yeoja kecil itu tak ada niat untuk membukakan pintu bagi Siwon.

"Wookie… ini Siwon oppa.. ppali.. bukakan." Bujuk Siwon.

"Ani." Jawab Ryeowook. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil. Berarti adik kecilnya itu mendengarkannya dari tadi.

"Chagia.. kkaja buka pintunya. Oppa lelah mengetuk pintunya. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada oppa? Bahkan kau tidak memeluk oppa saat oppa datang, euhm?" bujuk siwon sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Ani! Ani! Ani! Pergi saja oppa dengan kertas bodoh dan meeting-meeting bodoh itu! Kalian tidak usah perdulikan aku!" Sahut Ryeowook dari dalam kamar.

"Apa, itu artinya oppa harus membatalkan tiket kita bertiga untuk pergi ke Jeju besok Chagia?" Kata Siwon terdengar kecewa.

.

**BRAK.**

"JINJJA?" teriak Ryeowook sambil membanting pintu.

Siwon yang melihat adik kesayangannya itu tergoda dengan bujukannya langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri langsung saja mengambur memeluk Siwon.

"Oppa, Saranghae." Bisiknya sambil terus memeluk Siwon.

.

.

"Kalau kau bersabar sedikit. Seunghyun hyung tidak akan begitu chagia. Itu karna kau mengganggunya. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan Liburan untuk kita." Terang Siwon sambil mengelus sang adik yang sedang tiduran di pahanya.

"Jinjja? Kalian merencanakannya dari lama?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cantik sekali membuat Siwon gemas lalu mencubit hidung sang adik.

"Kau meragukan kami chagia?" tanya Siwon sambil menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ani. Aku tidak meragukan oppa-oppaku yang tampan-tampan." Pekiknya.

"tapi kau membuat kami kecewa chagia…" Kata Siwon.

"kapan?!" pekik ryeowook lagi.

"Kau tau bermain dengan gadget saat dikelas dan tidak memerhatikan guru mengajar itu tidak baik?" tanya siwon.

"Oppa mau menceramahaiku?" Ryeowook kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca karna akan diomeli oleh oppanya.

"Ne. Oppa tidak senang mendengarnya. Dan oppa juga tau i-phone yang kau banting tadi sore adalah i-phone ke tigamu bulan ini." Kata Siwon tegas. Walaupun dia yang paling memanjakan ryeowook tapi dia juga yang paling tegas dan tak takluk dengan puppy eyes andalan ryeowook yang selalu berhasil jika iagunakan pada Seunghyun oppanya.

"Tapi oppa aku sudah mengerti pelajarannya. Lagi pula aku juga tak butuh iphone nya lagi." Kata Ryeowook

"Choi Ryeowook kau taukan apa yang oppa mau dengar? Bukan itu kan?" kata siwon tegas.

"arra! Mianhae. Aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi."kata Ryeowook sampil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bagus. Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi. Arraseo?"kata siwon dibalas anggukan manis Ryeowook. Siwon juga langsung merengkuh adinya itu dalam peluaknya.

"Ah… oppa mau peluk dulu. Sudah lamaaa… sekali opa tidak memeluk dongsaengku yang bandel ini.." gumam Siwon.

"Makanya jangan kerja terus!" jawab Ryeowook.

"arra. Chagia?"panggil Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wae?"

"Mau bantu oppa? Kita berlibur tambah tiga hari. Bagaimana? Tapi kau harus mengisi acara pembukaan peresmian kantor baru kita yang ada di Jeju."

"Mwo? Ani! Buntutnya kalian mau kerja lagikan!"

"bukan. Oppa hanya berpikir, kalau kita pulang hari senin minggu depan akan sangat sayang sekali. Toh oppa dan Seunghyun oppa akan kembali ke Jeju pada hari Rabunya chagi. Kenapa tak sekalian di gabungkan saja?"

"Jinjja? Tapi aku tak mau mengisi acaranya oppa! Aku benci melihat bisnis-bisnis tak jelas kalian." Kata Ryeowook manja sambil bergelayut di lengan oppanya.

"Arraseo kalau kau tak mau. Kau saja yang kembali ke Seoul nde." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada adiknya.

"Arraseo! Aku setuju! Jangan tinggalkan aku nde! Dan hanya satu lagu oppa!" kata Ryeowook tak terima.

"Ani. Dua atau tidak sama sekali."

"Jinjja!"

"Bagus nona muda! Sekarang kau tidak ingin makan malam? Oppa sudah sangat lapar." Siwon berdiri dari kasur Ryeowook lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Oppa tunggu. Aku juga lapar!" teriak Ryeowook turun dari kasurnya mengejar sang oppa.

.

.

"Hyung, kau baru pulang?" tanya Siwon sambil menuruni tangga.

"Nde. Ahk. Lelah sekali siwon-ah… Bagaimana Ryeowook?." Kata Seunghyun menegakkan dirinya yang tadi sedang asik tiduran disofabed di depan tv.

"dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah membujuknya tadi hyung. Jadi kau bisa tenang saja. Ah, bonus. Dia mau menyanyi di acara grand opening kantor baru kita di Jeju." Kata Siwon menerangkan sambil mengambil posisi di sebelah Seunghyun lalu menyalakan tv.

"Apa yang kau janjikan padanya sampai dia mau menyanyi?" tanya Seunghyun. Baginya bukan hal yang wajar bila Ryeowook mau ikut keacara 'bisnis' mereka. Bahkan sampai mau ikut mengisi acara.

"hanya menambah waktu liburannya sampai pembukaan grand opening-nya hyung. Atau, tidak menambahnya sama sekali,yah?" tanya Siwon. Bertanya atau? Lihat saja Smirk yang ada di bibirnya itu.

"Ck. Jangan membodoh-bodohi adikmu sendiri! Jelas jelas memang hari terakhir kita sampai hari pembuakaan acara kantor itu!" marah Seunghyun. Wajar bukan kalau sang kakak tertua marah.

"aku tidak membodohi dia hyung. Aku hanya ingin dia ikut acara ini. Itu saja. Lagian aku mendengar beberapa laporan buruk dari sekolahnya."lanjut siwon tak mau disalahkan.

"aku juga sudah dengar. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ryeowook sudah di naikkan tingkatnya tapi dia masih mampu. Jadi bukan salah dia juga. Dan soal gadget nya kita tidak mungkin mencabutnya kan?"Kata Seunghyun.

"Tapi bukan berarti dia juga bertindak semena-mena hyung! Ah, satu lagi. Aku dengar temannya hanya sungmin lagi."

"Itu bukan hal baru. Dia memang tidak suka bicara dengan banyak orang , kan? Hah… Kalau begini aku jadi merasa bersalah. Kau harus bekerja menemaniku. Ryeowook tak terurus. Kakak macam apa aku?" kata Seunghyun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa dan tiduran di sana.

"Kau Hyung dan Oppa terbaik kami! Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu. Harusnya aku dan Ryeowook yang mengatakan itu. Adik macam apa kami sampai Hyung dan oppa kami tidak tidur untuk bekerja mencari uang untuk kami. Bahkan ia sampai tidak mencari pacar." Kata siwon di selingi candaan.

"Ya! Aku sedang bicara serius Siwon-ah. Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Arraseo!" Seunghyun berdiri dan berjalan kearah tangga meninggalkan Siwon.

"Hyung, jangan mengindar mulu! Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari Jiyoung noona?" kata siwon sedikit berteriak karna sang hyung sudah naik ke atas tangga.

"Jangan berteriak! Aku mau lihat Ryeowook dulu. Kau urus saja Kibummu yang kabur ke Los Angeles!"sahut Sunghyun dari atas.

.

.

"Oppa... ini apa?" tanya Ryeowook. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memangdang bungkusan kecil yang baru saja di berikan Seunghyun oppanya.

"Handphone baru untukmu. Jangan di banting lagi! Ingat ini handphone ke empatmu bulan ini."Jawab Seunghyun langsung dibahas pelukan manis dari sang adik.

"Oppa gomawo. Saranghae." Bisik Ryeowook tak lupa sambil mengecup pelan pipi Seunghyun.

"Oppa!" pekik Ryeowook kesal. Karna saat ia sedang mencium pipi Seunghyun, namja itu malah menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hei.. harusnya oppa yang cium. Sini." Tarik Seunghyun lalu mengecup lembut kening Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kalian ini kerjanya tebar kemesraan saja! Chagia jangan mau! Biar ajjsuhi tua ini mencari pacar untuk teman mesra-mesraannya." Pekik Siwon histeris melihat sang adik di monopoli sang hyung saat ia pergi ke toilet tadi.

"Ya! Janga omonganmu. Siapa yang ajjushi tua?!" Saut Seunghyun.

"Hush! Semua melihat kekita. Diam ajjushi-ajjushi!" Kata Ryeowook lalu menggandeng tangan siwon dan seunghyun di kanan dan kirinya.

" lebih baik kita masuk keruang tunggu saja. Lagi pula pesawatnya akan berangkat. Ayo ajjushi-ajjushi tampanku!" lanjutnya lalu sambil tetap mengandeng kedua oppanya di kanan dan kirinya.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Jeju Choi bersaudara langsung saja ke Villa Keluarga mereka. Pemandangan indah dari Bandara sampai ke Villa membuat Ryeowook sangat bersemangat untuk berenang ke pantai belakang Villa keluarga mereka itu. Kalau bukan karna Seunghyun sang kakak tertua yang memerintahkan Ryeowook untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Yeoja berbadan kecil itu pasti sudah bermain di belakang pantai.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya. Aku selesai. Oppa aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Ryeowook. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua oppanya ia langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Chagia, jangan lari-lari seperti itu! Pantainya tidak akan kabur darimu!" kata Siwon sedikit berteriak karna Ryeowook sudah tidak terlihat.

"arraseo!" sahut ryeowook dari kamarnya.

.

.

Waktu seminggu benar-benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Choi bersudara untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka. Bermain di pantai, padang punga, berbelanja dan bermain bersama. Rasanya satu minggu ini merupakan satu minggu terbaik bagi mereka. Tak perlu ada dokumen yang menumpuk, meeting dengan orang-orang kolot ataupun mendengarkan pelajaran yang membosankan. Mereka juga bisa melupakan siapa mereka. Bukan seorang tuan besar, sangjjangnim yang terhormat ataupun nona muda yang jenius. Mereka benar-benar merasakan kehangatan keluarga walau mereka hanya bertiga sekarang.

Kini yeoja Cantik yang mengendakan Short dress warna dark blue itu sedang berhadapan dengan kedua namja tampan yang memerhatikannya.

"Apa ini aneh oppa?" tanya Ryeowook. Ya, yeoja itu adalah Ryeowook. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat tapi tidak terlalu ketat karna di bagian bawahnya terrlihat sedikit menggembung seperti baju baleriana. Hiasan kepalanya tidak berlebihan, rambutnya di gulung keatas memamerkan lehernya yang indah hanya ada satu bunga berwarna putih yang menghias kepalanya. Makeupnya tidak berliebihan tidak ada hiasan aneh yang ia pakai. Hanya anting bermata satu juga kalung yang bertulisan Choi di lehernya. Benar-benar perfect

"Amazing. You look beutfull nona muda" kata Siwon.

"jangan menggombali adikmu sendiri!" kata Seunghyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat kalakuan kedua oppanya itu.

"Kajja, kita berangkat supaya tidak terlambat." Kata Seunghyun akhirnya.

.

.

"Hadirin sakalian. Mari kita sambut Nona muda kita, Choi Ryeowook." Pembawa acara itu memanggil Ryeowook untuk naik keatas panggung. Ryeowook naik keatas panggung dan cahaya ruangan itu pun meredup. Focus cahaya kini hanya kepada ryeowook yang ada di atas panggung. Alunan gitar terdengar. Petikkan-petikan gitar membuat semua terhanyut.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Semua mata terkagum denan suara Ryeowook. Lagu _I won't give up _ yang ia bawakan menghanyutkan banyak orang. Termasuk Seunghyun. Pandangannya kedepan kepada ryeowook. Dimatanya berputar bebagai kenangan mereka. Dia, Siwon juga Ryeowooknya.

Kenangan indah saat mereka masih bersama kedua orang tuanya. Saat-saat dimana mereka saling mengasihi bahkan sampai hari terakhir itu. Perjalanan panjang mereka yang berakhir dengan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

Masih sangat jelas dimatanya segala yang terjadi hari itu. Ia duduk diblakang dengan dengan siwon. Ayahnya duduk di depan menyetir mobil yang merka gunakan. Sedangkan sang ibu duduk di sebelah sang ayah. Ryeowook kecil juga duduk di depan di pangkuan sang ibu. Mereka masih bergurau sesekali. Sampai akhirnya sang ayah dan sang ibu berteriak kencang sekali. Sebuah truk besar siap menghatam mobil mereka. Sang ibu langsung membalikkan Ryeowook sehingga terkukung tubuhnya dan sofa sedangkan ia dan siwon mengalingi diri mereka dengan jok depan mereka.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

Saat matanya terbua, Seunghyun menydari ia sudah tidak ada di mobil itu lagi. Ia melihat ke kanan ke kiri namun ia tidak bisa menemukan yang lain selain sang adik Siwon. Tangisnya pecah melihat Siwon. Kepala Siwon diperban sedangkan lengan kirinya di beri gibs.

Kenyataan baru yang ketahui setelah ia dan Siwon sadar adalah sang ibu yang telah tiada. Juga sang ayah dan adik kecil mereka—Ryeowook dinyatakan koma.

'_Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

Kenyataan yang membuatnya harus lebih tegar dari semua yang melihatnya. Karna Siwon hanya bisa menangis saat itu. Pemakaman sang ibu hanya di hadiri oleh ia juga sang adik yang hancur hatinya itu.

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan begitu juga bagi ia dan Siwon. Walau berkali-kali ia ingin lari dan menangis tapi ia tau kalau ia hancur pertama lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon, sang Ayah juga Si bungsu?

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, Seunghyun mengakui itu. Sedikitpun tak ada kemajuan dari sang ayah ataupun Ryeowook. Tapi Ia dan Siwon tidak pernah berhenti menunggu mereka. Setiap hari mereka bergantian menunggu salah satunya. Jika Siwon menunggui sang ayah maka ia menunggui sang Adik atau sebaliknya.

Minggu ini minggu kedua mereka sudah menunggui sang Ayah juga si bungsu namun tampaknya keduanya tak kunjung menunjukkan mereka akan bangun. Samapai tiba pertengahan minggu kedua, saat ia menunggui si bungsu Siwon datang padanya sambil berteriak mengatakan sang ayah bangun. Membuat ia juga siwon kembali berlari ke ruang sang ayah. Namun tampaknya tuhan berkehendak lain. Sang ayah sudah tak ada. Ia dan Siwon kembali hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Walaupun Siwon berkata tak mungkin karna sang ayah baru saja bangun. Tapi dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan sang ayah berkata bahwa sang ayah baru saja meninggalkan mereka. Apakah mereka menunggu hanya untuk kembali hancur? Capakah Ryeowook mereka akan sama seperti sang ayah?

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end,  
You're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

Lelah, itu yang Seunghyun rasakan. Menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Ini minggu ke-empat bagi mereka menunggui Ryeowook. Ya, gadis cilik berumur empat tahun itu masih tidur dan tak sedikitpun menunjukkan akan bangun. Takut, ya tentu saja mereka takut. Takut bila Ryeowook hanya akan bangun sebentar dan mengucapkan beberapa kata lalu pergi lagi seperti sang sakit bagi ia dan Siwon mengingat itu semua. Terlebih lagi Siwon yang terakhir kali masih bicara dengan sang ayah.

Seunghyun menunggu sendirian siang itu, ia membaca buku yang ia bawa. Sesekali tangannya mengusap tangan kecil Ryeowook yang masih tertidur. Sampai tiba-tiba tangannya dibalas dengan genggaman dari tangan kecil itu. Buru-buru ia memastikan apa yang ia rasakan. Ternyata tangan si bunggu Ryeowook yang menggenggam tangannya. Mata Ryeowook pun perlahan-lahan membuka memperlihatkan mata coklat caramel khas miliknya.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
I'm still looking up_

_Penantian selalu berakhir maniskan? Kini ia—Seunghyun sedang menemani si bungsu latihan berjalan. Muzizat memang terjadi bagi mereka. Empat minggu menunggu si bungsu, akhirnya kebahagiaan bahwa si bungsu bisa kembali sembuh sepenuhnya dan tidak akan meninggalkan mereka merupakan hadiah terindah._

_Walau awalnya Siwon juga tak percaya, bahkan tak mau bertemu Ryeowook karna takut Ryeowooknya pergi seperti sang ayah. Tapi semua tak akan terjadi seperti yang Siwon takutkan. Karna mereka tak menyerah untuk Ryeowook mereka, maka begitu juga Ryeowook. _

_I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it_

_Memulai segala memang sangat menyulitkan. Memulai semuanya bagi mereka bertiga memang terasa sangat sulit. Seunghyun harus giat belajar dan berusaha sebisa mungkin membantu di kantor warisan sang ayah. Memang Seunghyun tidak mengambil alih pekerjaan disana, tapi ia berusaha mungkin tetap membantu agar tidak hanya bisa bertopang tangan._

_Walaupun Seunghyun sibuk karna ia harus masih tetap sekolah dan kekantor di usianya yang masih sangat muda tapi ia tidak menyerah hanya karna kelelahan. Ia juga masih sempat membagi waktu untuk kedua adiknya._

_Ryeowook mereka kini masuk sekolah dasar. Sedikit susah bagi Ryeowook untuk beradaptasi. Kebanyakan dari mereka menanyakan 'kenapa ryeowookie tidak pernah diantar orang tuanya' atau 'dulu waktu playgroup kan wookie suka bolos, kenapa bisa masuk elementary school?'. Pertanyaan kecil yang selalu tak bisa ryeowook jawab membuat sang adik kecil menangis berkali-kali tak ingin melanjutkan. Bahkan saat seunghyun mengantar ke sekolahnya Ryeowook tak mau melepaskan tangan Seunghyun. Namun bukan berarti Seunghyun akan menyerahkan. Ia harus kuat, untuk Ryeowooknya untuk mereka bertiga perjalanan mereka masih panjang dan itu semua hanya awalan. Jangan pernah menyerah pada hal-hal itu semua._

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up…_

_Suara Tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan itu setelah Ryeowook menyelesaikan laginya. Seunghyun sendiri berdiri sambil menghapus sebutir airmata yang sempat menetes melihat sang adik menyanyi di atas sana. Ia bertebuk tangan bersama semua yang ada di ruangan itu memberikan apresiasi pada Ryeowook yang menyanyi sangat indah membuat semua terhanyut dalam lagu itu._

_._

_._

_Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari belakang panggung, atau lebih tepatnya ruang tunggu penyanyi yang ada di blakang panggung. Ia tampak mencari kedua kakaknya. Ia melihat kekanan kekiri mencari keberadaan mereka. Ruangan ini tampak masih ramai walau acara telah berakhir membuat Ryeowook kesusahan mencari kedua kakaknya._

_Pantas saja hampri tak terlihat. Kedua kakak Ryeowook kini sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di pojok ruangan dekat pintu keluar. Segera saja Ryeowook menghampiri mereka. _

_"Ah, Ryewookie, kau sudah disini." Kata Seunghyun menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook._

_"Nde oppa." Jawab Ryeowook sedikit canggung karna ada orang lain di antara mereka._

_"Ryeowook-ah, kenalkan ini Kim Jongwoon atau Kim Yesung dia dari Kim Coperation. Yesung hyung, ini adikku, Choi Ryeowook."kata Siwon mengenalkan._

_"Annyeohaseo, Kim Jongwoon imnida pangil saja Yesung." Kata Yesung sambil menjulurkan tangan._

_"Annyeohaseo, Choi Ryeowook imnida, bagapseumnida." Jawab Ryeowook menjabat tangan Yesung._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

_A/n:_

_Annyeong ^^, Mey balik setelah sebulan off, sebenernya ga balik juga sih, Cuma baru nge publish aja. Hehehe.. maaf buat yang sudah menunggu semua, ini ff nya saya hadirkan. Memang belum banyak moment Yewook nya namun Cuma mau kasih tau latar blakang Ryeowook aja. Di chap ini Yewook udak kenalan. Jadi kira-kira pada bisa prediksiin chap depan isinya apa? Hehehehe…lagu yang di nyanyiin sama Ryeowook itu I won't give up yang di nyanyiin jason mraz okey.. chap depan mey usahain abis UN ya ^^ tunggu mey Un dulu.. sekalian minta doanya UN nya sukses. Oke! Sip… lanjut ke Q&A :D_

_Q&A:_

_Q: _author aku pengen nanya, maksud dari percakapan Siwon dan Yesung yang :  
"Hahaha… kau ini aneh-aneh saja Siwon ah, bagaimana aku jadi pegawainya Yesung kalau di satu sisi aku Yesungnya."Jujur beneran aku gak ngerti maksudnya ("-,) mulai dari prolog nya -_-

A: Maksudnya itu yakan ga mungkin Yesung jadi pegaiwainya kan dia bosnya. Gitulah. Tapi memang bahasanya agak membingungkan ya? Apa sudah mengerti sekarang?

Q: ceritanya agak ambigu ya... susah pahaminnya... apalagi karakter ryeowook juga agak kurang jelas... kenapa ga dijelasin sedikit detail soal ini itunya biar reader ga bingung?

A: waduh?! Masih bingung ya? Apa chap ini masih membingungkan juga? Disini Mey coba jelasin latar blakangnya supaya pada ngerti kenapa wookie kayak gitu. Tapi mungkin juga seiring ceria akan saya ungkap semua lebih dalam biar makin ngerti ne ^^.

Q: tapi aku masih bingung sama yesung...yesung itu perannya gmana ya...

A: Chap depan ya? Wkwk.. Yesungnya Mey undur lagi karna pengen jelasin latar blakang si Ryeowook dulu. Satu-satu ne.

Q: pngn tau gmana jdnya kalo wookie bneran ngambek ma oppadeulnya...pasti seru..n mudah2an dichap dpn dah ada yewook moment ya Thor...

_A: Sudah ada kan jawabanya? Kalo moment di chap depan gimana?_

_Q:_ Panggil km cpa yaa thor ?

_A: pangil Mey aja atau MeyMey juga gapapa^^ jangan 'thor' atau 'author' ga anak di denger. Kalo chingu atau saeng juga gapapa soalnya aku 95line masih muda euyy.. hehehe.._

.

Kalo ada yang mau follow silahkan follow ke Mey8495. Mention for follback ya ^^ acc baru karna untuk kalian nih.. wkwk..

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Aku males ngedit lagi sih… ya seadanya aja yah… Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

So, cepet lamanya update semua tergantung review kalian juga ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Nae Princess

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance, Family_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu,Bigbang , JYJ, DBSK dan semua cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _GS / OOC / Typo _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

_"Ryeowook-ah, kenalkan ini Kim Jongwoon atau Kim Yesung dia dari Kim Coperation. Yesung hyung, ini adikku, Choi Ryeowook."kata Siwon mengenalkan._

_"Annyeohaseo, Kim Jongwoon imnida pangil saja Yesung." Kata Yesung sambil menjulurkan tangan._

_"Annyeohaseo, Choi Ryeowook imnida, bagapseumnida." Jawab Ryeowook menjabat tangan Yesung._

.

.

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Nae Princess~~_

_Chapter 3_

_._

_._

Yesung masih belum melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Ryeowook. Tapi tampaknya Ryeowook sedikit tidak peduli pada namja yang masih tersenyum padanya itu. Yeoja kecil itu lebih memilih melepaskan tangan Yesung dan memutuskan kontak mata meraka yang sangat singkat itu.

"oppa, kapan selesai?" Tanya Ryeowook pda kedua oppanya. Ya, bagaimanapun Ryeowook memang tidak terlalu senang berada di sini.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, kau lelah?" tanya Seunghyun sambil menarik Ryeowook mendekat kepadanya, yeoja mungil itu langsung menyandarkan dirinya ke lengan Seunghyun.

"ne, aku mau pulang." Manja Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kau pulang saja dengan Ryeowook. Toh acara sudah lama berakhir."Kata Siwon tak tega melihat si bungsu yang mulai merajuk.

"Baiklah,kau yang disini ne? aku dan Ryeowook pulang dulu. Yesung-ah, aku pulang ne." Kata Seunghyun menuruti saran Siwon.

"Oppa~~" Panggil Ryeowook, Siwon langsung memeluknya dan mengecup singkat kening Ryeowook. Setelah mendapat kecupan dari Siwon, Ryeowook berbalik sekedar memberi salam pada Yesung yang masih ada di sana lalu pergi bersama Seunghyun.

Begitu sampai di mobil Ryeowook langsung menurunkan joknya sampai rata dan mengambil boneka bantal kecil bermotif kulit jerapah yang memang ia bawa tadi. Ia langsung memilih langsung tiduran sekedar mengistirahatkan badannya. Wajar saja ia kelelahan, Ryeowook tidak biasa berdiri hampir satu setengah jam hanya untuk menyalami para tamu dan berbasa-basi dengan mereka. Belum lagi acara pembukaan dan segala 'acara tak penting' sampai pada akhirnya ia menutup acara dengan bernyanyi. Tapi memang acara seperti ini tak akan 'bubar' dengan cepat. Begitu acara selesai, beberapa di antara mereka masih mengobrol ini itu membuat Ryeowook jengah setengah mati. Sampai akhirnya tadi ia memutuskan untuk tak segera keluar dari belakang panggung menunggu keadaan sedikit sepi supaya ia bisa mengajak salah satu oppanya menemaninya pulang ke villa keluarganya.

.

.

Setelah acara berlibur, Choi bersaudara kini kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Si bungsu sibuk sekolah dan mengikuti beberapa les private yang membuat ia sedikit sibuk. Dan dua yang lainnya sibuk mengurus kantor lagi. Rutinitas seperti sebelum mereka pergi berlibur pun kembali mereka jalani. Dan seperti biasa, walau baru satu minggu si bungsu sudah kembali berteriak-teriak di Choi mansion bahwa tak ada yang memerhatikannya lagi. Hal biasa bukan?

Hari ini tepat dua minggu setengah sejak jalan-jalan itu, jadwal hari ini seharusnya si bungsu Choi itu berada di tempat les musiknya namun tidak kali ini. Dia sedang meraung-raung di lobby Choi Crop. Pasalnya yang menjaga pintu lobby bawah kali ini bukan resepsionist baru yang waktu itu bisa ia kelabuhi dengan tangisannya. Tapi Shin ajjhuma yang tak akan membiarkannya masuk kalau bukan suruhan langsung dari salah satu oppa si bungsu itu.

"Ajjhuma, ayolah.. hiks, wookie,mau ketemu doang. Jjinja, wookie tidak bohong. Hiks.." katanya sambil menangis di lobby. Matanya terlihat sendu dan memohon.

"Shiro! Ajjhuma tidak mau kena omel." Kata Shin ajjhuma masih tidak memperbolehkan Ryeowook naik.

Ya, memang hanya Shin ajjhuma saja yang di percayakan Siwon dan Seunghyun untuk menjadi kepala bagian di lobby. Ia di tugaskan agar tak sembarang orang bisa masuk, apalagi lift khusus karyawan tingkat tinggi. Karna Lift itu memang bisa langsung ke lantai ruangan Seunghyun yang berada di paling atas. Tidak seperti ruangan Siwon yang bisa menggunakan lift karyawan biasa.

Shin ajjhuma memang sedikit simpatik melihat Nona muda itu sangat ingin bertemu satah satu oppanya. Pasalnya sejak Siwon lulus dan memutuskan membantu Seunghyun bekerja Ia tak mempunyai teman untuk menemaninya lagi. Biasanya pemandangan seperti ini hanya terjadi tiga minggu sekali saat Siwon belum bekerja disini. Tapi sekarang, Ryeowook bisa seminggu sekali datang hanya untuk sekedar menangis di lobby karna kedua oppanya sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja dan ia sedang sangat rindu pada mereka. Jadi pemandangan Seperti ini sudah sangat biasa bagi seluruh karyawan Choi Crop.

Walau perusahaan ini milik nya juga, tapi Ryeowook tidak bisa sembarang masuk. Ya, peraturan itu berlaku untuknya yang sering mengganggu pekerjaan kedua oppanya.

.

.

Siang ini Yesung sudah ada janji meeting dengan Siwon dari Choi Crop. Tapi sungguh, tak ada yang akan menyangka kalau Yesung adalah salah satu rekan kerja Siwon yang bisa dibilang _executive _muda_. _Pasalnya gayanya saat ini sungguh jauh dari kata 'bos-bos'. Lihat saja, Yesung menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang warna unggu tua yang sedikit kebesaran. Kedua lengan bajunya di gulung sampai sebatas siku dan jangan lupakan juga jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Kemeja itu dipadukan dengan celana bahan warna hitam dan sepatu addidas warna hitam. Beda sekali dengan Siwon yang selalu menggunakan setelan jas saat ia bekerja.

Dengan gaya 'anak muda'-nya itu yesung masuk ke lobby Choi Crop sambil menenteng i-padnya. Sekertarisnya tampak mengikutinya di belakangnya sambil membawa beberapa map yang mungkin akan menjadi materi meetingnya hari ini.

Ia berhenti berjalan begitu melihat pemandangan yang sedikit mengganggunya. Seorang yeoja ah—ani seorang murid shs sedang menangis di lobby. Yesung menghampirinya dan sedikit terperangah kalau ternyata yang sedang menangis itu nona muda dari Choi Crop yang pernah dikenalkan padanya.

"Huaa.. ajjuma, Wookie hanya sebentar kok.. ya.. ya…" bujuknya pada wanita parubaya yang ada di meja resepsionist. Sedangkan wanita itu tampak mengacuhkan si nona muda.

"Hei…"panggil Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Ryeowook.

"Wae?!" Ryeowook berbalik dan melihat Yesung yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hei, nona muda. Kenapa kau menangis disini?" tanya Yesung.

"Mwo? Nona muda? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Ryeowook. Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang tadi basah oleh airmatanya.

"kau lupa? Aku pernah berkenalan denganmu." Kata Yesung. Ia masih memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini malah duduk bersila di lobby dan mengeluarkan isi tas ransel kecil yang ia bawa.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan." Yesung yang penasaran dengan tingkah Ryeowook ikut duduk bersila di depan Yeoja itu.

Ryeowook tampaknya tak ingin langsung menjawab Yesung. Ia masih mengeluarkan isi tasnya mencari sesuatu disana.

"Aishh.. pabo! Mana Handphonenya sih?!" gerutu Ryeowook masih mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"kau mencari handphonemu?" tanya Yesung yang kini malah menyusun barang yang Ryeowook keluarkan agar tersusun rapi di lantai lobby.

"Nde. Ya! Jangan di gulung kabel headphonenya!" pekik Ryeowook yang melihat namja di depannya sendang menggulung kabel headphonenya.

"ah. Ini." Kata Yesung menyodorkan kembali headphone Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kau butuh Handphone?" Tanya Yesung lagi sambil mengambil handphonenya yang ada di sakunya dan menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ah, aku pinjam ne."Ryeowook langsung mengambil handphone yang di sodorkan kepadanya itu. Mimik mukanya langsung berubah menjadi semangat.

Ia mengetikkan beberapa nomor di handphone itu dan langsung mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Yeobseo?" katanya.

"Ani. Ini bukan Yesung! Ini Wookie, Oppa!"

"Nde? Ah, aku di pinjamkan handphone ini."

"oppa eodiseo?"

"YA! Aku mau naik. Tapi tidak boleh oleh—YA! Yeobseo? Yeobseo?"

Yesung hanya menyeritkan keningnya melihat Ryeowook membetak-bentak handphonenya. Pasalnya yeoja itu tampak kesal sekali karna orang yang ia telefon memutuskan sambungannya.

"Ini handphonenya. Gomawo." Kata Ryeowook mengembalikan Handphone yang ia pinjam.

"ah, ne."jawab yesung.

'_Yeoja yang lucu.'_pikir Yesung melihat Ryeowook yang tadi langsung membereskan barang barangnya lalu berdiri dan membukuk memberi salam singkat pada Yesung dan meninggalkan namja itu yang masih memperhatikannya.

Yesung masih memperhatikan Ryeowook sampai akhirnya sekertarisnya menegurnya karna terlalu lama berada di sana.

.

.

Ryeowook masih membenarkan barang barang yang ada ditasnya saat ia keluar dari lobby. Kepalanya menunduk memerhatikan barang-barang yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sampai akhirnya.

**Bukk**

Ia berakhir bertabrakan dengan seorang yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"ah, mianhae—Wookie?"

"Jiyong eonnie?"

.

.

TBC

.

A/n:

Annyeong… Mian.. Mian… Mey ngeret lagi (/T,T\) padahal Mey janji abis UN, eh mey malah update 4 hari setelah UN.. mian ne reader deul.. mian juga kalo ini singkat banget! Terus makasih banget yang sudah Support mey buat UN.. Thanks..Oke deh, langsung Q&A aja..

Q&A

Q: Mey pengen nanya! usia Siwon, Seunghyun, dan Ryeowook masing2 berapa?Trus nanti bakal ada TOPGD/ SeungYoung dan SiBum couple kah?

A: kalo usia mereka, ga bakalan jauh-jauh kok.. nanti mey kasih tau. Tapi lewat cerita ne, kalo di kasih aja nanti ga seru. TOP GD dan SIBUM? Menutut kalian bikin gaya?

Q: mey jadi wook itu pernah koma?  
mey chap depn ksih yewook moment ne...yg buanyaakkkk...

A: ia. Wookie pernah koma. Moment? Dikit dulu deh.. hehehe…

Q: kpn wookie ktmu sungmin n bsa jd shbtan? donghae kakak.a sungmin?

A: ne, donghae kakaknya Sungmin. Wookie-sungmin? Sabar ya, nanti di jelasin di cerita.

Plus buat R'Rin4869 : Annyeong :D. makasih banget buat kritikanya. Sangat membantuku. Mey harap tetep komenin Mey supaya Mey tetep konsis dan jadi Author yang berkualitas ne:D. Soal Seungyun itu. Cuma keinget sama masa lalunya. Jadi dia ga ngelamun panjang banget. Tapi mungkin karna tulisan. Kesannya panjang banget ya.. Mey emang ga berniat buat bikin flashback. Biar ga kepanjangan ceritanya. :D. soal perbedaan umur Wookie dan Yesung ga bakal Mey bikin sejauh itu kok. Nanti kalau mey bikin ampe beda belasan, Mey yang ga rela Wookie pacaran sama ajjusi! #dikejarYesung. Hehehe..

.

Kalo ada yang mau follow silahkan follow ke mey8495. Mention for follback ya ^^ acc baru karna untuk kalian nih.. wkwk..

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

Thaks to:

Love Clouds, yumiewooki, ryeofha2125, reaRelf, park min mi, niisaa9, nanissaa, meymelii, .16, han yong neul, hanazawa kay, , Shin HyeRim, Rara19Park, Qhia503, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Kang Shin Ah, Greycells Lya, ChieKyu-Yewook, CheftyClouds, Always YeWook, Lee Chizumi, R'Rin4869, Sung Rae In, gume hana, haengbokhagae, han yong neul, 89, lenyclouds, , Array' ryeowook always, Guest, iyyan, Angela Kim, jung hyo ra, Kim Anna, sichul shipper,Yewook okey, anana kim¸cloud prince, Raiaryeong9, Gina, MyYeppa, Yewook unieq, dhia bintang , Kim Chan Min, ChieKyu-Yewook ,Kiki craft , tomatomato ,Nuryewookie, YeWook, Vowie, Yulia CloudSomnia, cloud prince, meymelii, bluerose.

Mian kalau ada salah penulisan nama. Silahkan komplen kalo yang namanya belum kesebut ne :D

So, cepet lamanya update semua tergantung review kalian juga ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Nae Princess

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance, Family_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu,Bigbang dan semua cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _GS / OOC / Typo _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

Ryeowook masih membenarkan barang barang yang ada ditasnya saat ia keluar dari lobby. Kepalanya menunduk memerhatikan barang-barang yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sampai akhirnya.

**Bukk**

Ia berakhir bertabrakan dengan seorang yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"ah, mianhae—Wookie?"

"Jiyong eonnie?"

.

.

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Nae Princess~~_

_Chapter 4_

_._

_._

"mollayo, eonnie. Tapi yang aku tahu hanya Siwon oppa! Dan oppa sama sekali tidak membiarkanku masuk! Huhft!" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir nya tanda ia kesal. Sedangkan Jiyong yang ada di depannya hanya mengulum senyum di bibirnya melihat kelakuan Ryeowook.

"Aigoo… pastas saja mereka memanggilmu si judes." Kata jiyong lalu menyesap cangkir kopinya. Ah, apa aku lupa memberi tahu? Kini mereka ada di café dekat gedung Choi crop.

"mwo? Siapa yang memanggilku begitu?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hahaha… hanya beberapa 'model' yang katanya satu sekolah denganmu."

"Jjinja? Ck! Pasti para tukang gossip!oh, ya eonnie. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa eonnie ingin bertermu dengan Gwangsoo oppa,eoh?"

"Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan. Kebetulan Gwangsoo yang menangani penerimaan pegawai." Terang Jiyong.

"jjinja? Tapi seorang designer seperti eonnie masa ia mau melamar hanya sebagai pegawai? " tanya Ryeowook heran. Pasalnya walau baru lulus kuliah dari salah satu universitas di Jepang sebagai designer . Tapi nama Kwon Jiyong sudah terkenal di dunia fasion sebagai designer 'nyentrik' dengan butik yang ia namai G-D.

"Ah, aku hanya mau mencari pengalaman saja." Jawab Jiyong.

"ah… arraseo. Apa eonnie berencana melamar kebagian atas? Setauku Seunghyun oppa belum punya sekertaris tetap." Goda Ryeowook yang langsung saja membuat muka Jiyong memerah. Ryeowook memang tau kalau sebenarnya Jiyong maupun Seunghyun saling menyukai sejak JHS. Meski mereka sama-sama mengelak dan mereka mengatakan kalau mereka teman kecil. Tapi masa ia, teman kecil saling menyimpan foto satu sama lain di tempas special. Contohnya dompet untuk Seunghyun dan meja belajar untuk Jiyong. Ah, jangan salahkan wookie yang memang mudah curiga bila menyangkut kakaknya itu.

"A..an..aniyo… Eonnie terserah Gwangsoo oppa saja." Jawab Jiyong lalu menyesap kopinya menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"ah.. arraseo arraseo." Kata Ryeowook sambil melemparkan senyum pada Jiyong. Sedangkan Jiyong sendiri yakin senyum Ryeowook itu lebih mirip seringai-an dari pada senyum manis.

"eonnie… mau kubantu?"Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Ah, benar sudah feeling Jiyong yang mengatakan Ryeowook pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"ne.. ne.." jawab Jiyong.

"Tapi bantu aku masuk. Bagaimana?" kata Ryeowook memberikan lagi senyuman ke jiyong.

.

.

"ah, mianhamnida saya terlambat datang." Kata Yesung begitu memasukki ruang rapat.

"tidak usah seformal itu Yesung hyung. Hanya ada kita saja disini. Aku jadi tidak enak." Kata Siwon sambil mempersilahkan Yesung duduk dengan gesturenya.

"yah, aku hanya berusaha bersikap formal Siwon-ah. Supaya terbiasa."Balas Yesung melemparkan senyum.

"yah, baiklah." Kata Siwon lalu mulai membuka map-map yang ada di depannya lalu menyerahkan satu kepada Yesung.

"Siwon-ah. Sejak kapan kantor ini jadi tempat _melo drama _?" Tanya Yesung. Matanya maasih focus pada isi map yang Siwon berikan kepadanya.

"Mwo? Drama apanya?" Heran Siwon.

"tadi aku melihat si nona muda menangis di lobby." Kata Yesung singkat. Siwon langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Yesung.

"itu sudah biasa, semua di sini sudah biasa melihat wookie menangis di lobby karna tak di ijinkan masuk." Terang Siwon.

"kalian kejam." Kata Yesung singkat.

"lalu membiarkan ia menganggu di atas? Tidak saat jam kerja hyung. Ah, kau tadi memberinya handpone mu?"

"ne, handphone nya hilang."

"hyung kau terlalu baik padanya. kalau dia sudah dekat padamu dia akan bergelayut terus padamu." Kata Siwon. Mukanya seperti seorang ayah yang menakuti anaknya dengan dongeng yang seram.

"bukankah bagus?"

"mwo?"

.

.

"Aish! Apa tak ada baju lain yang membuatku terlihat tua, eonnie?" pekik Ryeowook ketika melihat tampilannya di kaca toilet.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau terlihat muda! Umurmu saja sudah 17!" balas Jiyong. Ini sudah baju ketiga punya Jiyong yang ia coba.

"jangan korupsi! Umurku masih kurang satu bulan supaya jadi 17!" kata Ryeowook tak terima.

"Arraseo! Sekarang terserah, kalau kau mau melanjutkan penyamarannya ayo pergi sekarang. Kalau tidak aku sudah bosan menemanimu ganti baju." Putus Jiyong akhirnya.

"CK! Penyakit orang tua. 'Marah-marah' "gumam Ryeowook sambil membututi Jiyong.

"MWO?! Siapa yang kau panggil tua?" ah, suaramu masih terlalu kencang Ryeowook-ah, sampai terdengar oleh Jiyong yang berada dalam mode badmood.

"Seunghyun oppa! Seunghyun oppa kan tua." Kata Ryeowook.

"YA! Umurku dan Seunghyun sama! 26 belum bisa di sebut tua!"kata Jiyong sambil terus berjalan.

"arraseo. Arraseo. Eonnie memang sensitive kalau sudah tentang Seunghyun oppa,eoh? Tenang saja. Nanti eonni akan ketemu kok. Kita keruangannya, eotte?" kata Ryeowook malah menggoda. Sedangkan Jiyong, kini ia jalan terus dengan muka merah.

.

.

"Eonnie… Gomawo ne, aku turun di lantai ini. Annyeong." Kata Ryeowook lalu segera keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka meninggalkan giyong yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Ah, ingatkan juga supaya lain kali tidak membantu nona muda Choi itu. Kalau ia karyawan disini sudah pasti ia bisa di pecat karna meloloskan si bungsu Choi itu.

Ryeowook turun di lantai 10. Ia berniat mengecek ruang rapat yang ada di lantai itu. Pasalnya saat dia tadi menelefon Siwon mengenggunakan handphone –pinjaman. Siwon mengatakan kalau akan rapat.

Ryeowook berjalan sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi kemejanya. Beberapa kali ia menaikkan kemeja yang ia kenakan agar tidak terlalu kebawah hingga memperlihatkan dada mulusnya. Kalau bukan karna ini adalah kemeja yang belahan dadanya paling tinggi di banding yang lain, pasti ia menolak untuk memakainya. Kalau yang ini sajah hampir memperlihatkan dadanya apalagi yang lain?

Ryeowook tak memperhatikan jalannya di lorong itu dan..

**BUKK..**

Beberapa kertas berceceran begitu saja dari map yang dibawa namja yang menabrak Wookie tadi. Namja itu—Yesung lebih memilih memengang pinggang Ryeowook yang terlihat limbung setelah bertabrakkan dengannya.

Ryeowook kini sudah bisa menstabilkan dirinya berdiri di atas heels yang ia gunakan. Begitu juga Yesung yang sudah yakin dengan keadaan Ryeowook yang tadi sempat limbung sudah bisa stabil kembali. Yesung sedikit mengendurkan sedikit pegangannya pada Ryeowook, sedikit merenggangkan tubuh mereka supaya tidak terlalu dekat.

Ryeowook yang merasakan pegangan Yesung mengendur di pinggangnya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa namja yang menabrak—menolongnya itu. Disaat yang bersamaan juga Yesung menunduk melihat yeoja yang tadi ia tabrak. Yesung dan Ryeowook kini malah saling terhanyut oleh pandangan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan pipi merah bersemu. Ia menundukan wajahny—

"YA!" Ryeowook langsung mendorong Yesung sampai menabrak dinding di blakangnya. Mata Ryeowook melebar sambil memengang belahan baju bagian depannya.

"YA! AJJUSHI MESUM!" pekik Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung atas sikap Ryeowook.

"ada apa ini." Siwon yang baru keluar dari ruang rapat tempat ia dan Yesung melakukan pertemuan. Ia kaget ketika mendengar teriakan si bungsu. Begitu melihat Siwon Ryeowook seketika berlari dan langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung sang oppa.

"Wae?" tanya siwon lagi melihat kelakuan si bungsu.

"Oppa, dia ajjushi mesum!" adu Ryeowook.

"Mwo?" pekik Yesung dan Siwon berbarengan.

"Ne.. dasar kau AJJUSHI MESUM!" teriak wookie lagi.

"YA! Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Siwon sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Ryeowook barusan.

"tadi kami bertabrakan, oppa. Lalu dia memeluk pinggangku lalu begitu aku melihat ke atas dia sedang menatapku. Taunya di hanya melihat belahan dadaku!" jelas Ryeowook. Sedangkan Siwon menatap tak percaya dongsaengnya itu.

"Ani. Aku menatap matanya." Elak Yesung.

"MASA! Aku tak percaya!" balas Ryeowook.

"NE, aku belum sempat melihat belahan dadamu!"

.

.

**TBC**

**A/n:**

Annyeonggg…. Mey deteng lagi bawa ff pendek lagi.. hehehe… kalo kali ini Mey emang sengaja.. wkwk.. jangan panjang panjang karna endingya sengaja agak… hehehe… oh ya, Mey mau ngucapin MAKASIH YOO BUAT YANG KEMAREN REVIEW… hahaha.. mey seneng banget yang review banyak.. mey juga mau kasih tau.. mumpung Mey baik.. mey lagi lelang cerita buat tanggal 5 MEI nanti. Dalam rangka ulang tahun Mey.. mey mau nge post FF requesan.. Yewook yoo… kasih alur singkat supaya mey bikinnnya oneshoot. Alur yang bagus nanti mey bikinin.. oke? Terus kalo buat nae princess Mey akan UPDATE tanggal 5 nanti kalo reviewnya lebih dari 20 kaya yang kemaren. Kalo engga mey undur jadi tanggal 6. Hehehe… oke langsung aja. Q&A

Q&A:

Q: whoaa.. Mey ini si Yesung seumuran kah ama Siwon n Seunghyun? Itu jiyoung umurnya berapa?

A: sudah taukan umurnya Jiyong , Seunghyun sama Wookie.. Yesung sama Siwon nyusul di next chap.. :D

Q: Kyaaaa gaya yesung oppa bikin aku makin cinta...kalo semua bos dikantoran gaya nya kya gtuu pasti bnyak yeoja yg sering bolak balik keluar masuk kantor ya..biarpun meeting seharian jga ga bakalan bete n bosen...hihihihi

A: Mey tau ini bukan pertanya an.. tapi entah kenapa Mey suka bacanya.. hihihi..

Q: yah ff ini berjalan seperti rutinitas kegiatan sehari hari banget ya?  
niat bikin ff ini panjang kah? pengen buru buru liat konfliknya kkk  
apa ga mau ditambahin adegan adegan yang lebih 'spesial' ?

A: adegan 'special' nya itu apa -_- Mey bingung.. wkwk.. nanti ada kok.. :D sabar ya.. sehari-hari banget? Ah, itu ngikutin alur aja. Konflik? Saya sudah rencanakan.. sedikit tapi 'nyelekit' #opps.. bocoran.. hehehe…

Buat cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee… masa nama kamu ga ada di 'thanks to'? ada tau.. di bagian atas baris kedua.. yang paling panjang… Mey kan apal ama nama-nama yang rajin Review (-_-") hehehe…

.

.

Kalo ada yang mau follow silahkan follow ke Mey8495. Mention for follback ya ^^ acc baru karna untuk kalian nih.. wkwk..

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

Thaks to:

Love Clouds, yumiewooki, ryeofha2125, reaRelf, park min mi, niisaa9, nanissaa, meymelii, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, han yong neul, hanazawa kay, cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, Shin HyeRim, Rara19Park, Qhia503, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Kang Shin Ah, Greycells Lya, ChieKyu-Yewook, CheftyClouds, Always YeWook, Lee Chizumi, R'Rin4869, Sung Rae In, gume hana, haengbokhagae, han yong neul, 89, lenyclouds, , Array' ryeowook always, Guest, iyyan, Angela Kim, jung hyo ra, Kim Anna, sichul shipper,Yewook okey, anana kim¸cloud prince, Raiaryeong9, Gina, MyYeppa, Yewook unieq, dhia bintang , Kim Chan Min, ChieKyu - Yewook ,Kiki craft , tomatomato ,Nuryewookie, YeWook, Vowie, Yulia CloudSomnia, cloud prince, meymelii, bluerose, aca sewingline7, fieeloving13, 0212echy, hatakehanahungry, hwook29, Niken CloudSomnia, Zhuryeong, RyeoRezClouDy, meidi96, LavenClouds , Raiaryeong9.

Mian kalau ada salah penulisan nama atau namanya double. Silahkan komplen kalo yang namanya belum kesebut ne :D

So, cepet lamanya update semua tergantung review kalian juga ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Nae Princess

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance, Family_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu,Bigbang , JYJ, DBSK dan semua cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _GS / OOC / Typo _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

"Ani. Aku menatap matanya." Elak Yesung.

"MASA! Aku tak percaya!" balas Ryeowook.

"NE, aku belum sempat melihat belahan dadamu!"

.

.

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Nae Princess~~_

_Chapter 5_

_._

_._

"Choi Ryeowook! Lepaskan seluruh _gadget_mu! Perhatikan pelajaran saya lalu sehabis kelas ini kau keruanganku!" kata Jung seongsenim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Seluruh murid langsung tengang mendengar perintah langsung guru _killer_ itu tapi tidak dengan Ryeowook. Mukanya sama sekali tidak menjukkan bahwa ia tertekan dengan ancamam Guru sekaligus Wakil Kepala sekolah itu.

"Dan kau Lee sungmin. Hentikan membawa bacaan bodoh kekelas dan membacanya saat jam pelajaran." Lanjutnya lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin langsung mengikuti tindakan Ryeowook yang merapikan mejanya. Ia tanpa sungkan memasukkan sekitar 3 novel kedalam tasnya.

"Bagus. Sehabis ini jangan lupa untuk datang keruangan saya." Ingatnya lagi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menulis beberapa hal untuk pelajaran mereka hari itu.

.

.

"Kalian murid berprestasi tapi menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kalian tau. Kalian seharusnya bisa langsung menarik beberapa SKS sekaligus supaya waktu dan ketentuan lulus kalian lebih cepat dibanding murid yang lain. Tapi lihat. Kalian hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan main games dan membaca novel! Memangnya saya tidak tau?" kata Mrs Jung memulai ceramahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin Juga Ryeowook hanya memutar mata melihat kelakuan guru yang menjabat sebagai WaKaSek itu.

"Kami sudah berencana mengajukan tambahan SKS. Bahkan kami sudah membuat Surat permintaan yang akan kami ajukan pada Lim Seongsenim staff bid. Pend. Sore ini. Tapi kami membatalkannya karna Seongsenim memanggil kami." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak minta ijin tadi! Ck! Yasudah kita membahas tentang kelakuan kalian saja di kelas. Kalian itu seharusnya…blaa… blaa… blaa…"Oceh Mrs Jung. Sedangkan Ryeowook juga Sungmin Sudah mem-poutkan bibir mereka mendengar ceramah panjaaaaangggg Mrs. Jung.

"Pikirkan juga itu. Arraseo? Kami hanya mau membantu kalian supaya mudah mendapat universitas terbaik." Kata Mrs Jung setelah hampir setengah jam mengoceh tidak jelas membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin bosan setengah mati.

"Ne, Seongsenim." Saut Ryeowook dan Sungmin kompak.

"hah.. baiklah ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya kalian pulang. Jangan lupa sesegera mungkin ajukan daftar universitas yang kalian minati." Lanjut Mrs Jung lagi.

"Arraseo Seongsenim. Kami pergi dulu." Kata Sungmin diikuti Ryeowook lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Aish.. Pasti dia mengadu ke Siwon oppa dan Donghae oppa!" pekik Sungmin.

"Sudahlah. Lagian sudah biasa kan mereka mengadu. Ck! Lagian dia hanya membuang-buang waktu saja!" Sahut Ryeowook.

Sepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi itu keduanya terus saja menggerutu tentang 'ceramah' dadakan dari Jung Seongsenim yang memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Jung Seongsenim merupakan Wakil kepala sekolah dan juga guru bahasa inggris mereka. Walau nilai bahasa Ingris mereka tidak kurang. Tapi sepertinya Mrs Jung memang senang menceramahi kedua yeoja itu.

.

.

Ryeowook juga Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Mereka lebih memilih sekedar mengobrol ringan di salah satu café yang tak jauh dari tempat les mereka. Ya, mereka memang memiliki jadwal les malam nanti. Mereka sekedar menghabiskan waktu menunggu jadwal les mereka.

"Wookie, kau sudah memikirkan akan memilih universitas mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyesap minumannya.

"entahlah. Aku sendiri belum memikirkan akan mengambil jurusan apa. Kau sendiri?"

"ah… aku sudah sedikit mencari rekomendasi. Ada beberapa option yang mungkin aku pilih." Kata sungmin mengeluarkan map dari tasnya lalu memberikannya kepada Ryeowook.

"art?"

"nde, kemungkinan besar. Lagi pula eomma, appa juga Donghae oppa tidak mempermasalahkannya." Terang sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga mengambil. Art wookie-ah. Euhm… maksudku kau tau. Sayang sekali bakat music dan suaramu itu."Lanjut sungmin member saran.

"euhm. Akan aku pikirkan. Aku map ini aku bawa dulu ne?" tanya Ryeowook yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh sungmin.

Saat keduanya masih asik mengobrol seorang namja tampan dengan gaya yang bisa di bilang cool ikut duduk di antara mereka membuat kedua yeoja cantik itu menatap heran namja yang dengan cueknya meminum Milkshake vanilla milik Ryeowook.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian hanya menatapku?" Tanya nya melihat kedua yeoja itu masih menatapnya.

"Ya, ajjushi mesum. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini,eoh?" tanya Ryeowook dingin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku ajjushi mesum, cantik? Bukankah yesung oppa akan kedengaran lebih baik?" kata Yesung santai.

"terserah.."sahut Ryeowook sambil membuang muka.

"Yesungie oppa?" panggil Sungmin. Yesung menoleh kepadanya dan langsung mengumamkan 'wae?'.

"Oppa, hanya menyapa Wookie? Aku tidak?" lanjut Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap sungmin heran melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"haha.. kau bisa saja. Lama tak jumpa sungminie.." kata Yesung sambil megacak-acak rambut sungmin.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Kau tidak tau? Yesung oppa kan teman Siwon oppa dan Donghae oppa dari JHS." Kata Sungmin.

"Ani. Aku kira hanya teman bisnis Siwon oppa saja. Berarti dia masih muda?" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Ya, kau kira berapa umurku, eoh?" kata Yesung sedikit tidak terima.

"ah, mungkin sekitar 35." Jawab Ryeowook dengan santainya membuat Yesung mendengus kesal dan Sungmin terkekeh.

"hahaha… kau terlihat seperti ajjushi sih oppa sampai Ryeowook mengira umurmu 35 tahun" ejek Sungmin.

"YA! Aku ini kan tampan. Kalian saja yang terlalu melebih lebihkan. Umurku masih 21 tahu!" kata Yesung pura-pura kesal dengan kedua Yeoja ini.

"dan tak lama lagi 22. Jangan mengurangi nya oppa!" protes sungmin.

"Aish.. ia, ia." Gerutu Yesung.

Mereka bertiga larut dalam obrolan yang cukup menyenangkan. Ryeowook sendiri terkaget-keget mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang Yesung yang merupakan teman oppanya itu. Tentang café tempat mereka mengobrol itu adalah milik Yesung sampai kemampuan bernyanyi Yesung yang menurut Sungmin luar biasa bagus.

"bagaimana kalau oppa antar? Sekalian oppa juga mau pulang." Tawar Yesung.

"Jinjja? Asal tidak merepotkan oppa." Kata Sungmin sedangkan Ryeowook hanya ikut saja kata-kata Sungmin.

"Tidak akan merepotkan . toh tempat les kalian tidak jauh dari sini kan." Kata Yesung.

"ne, baiklah oppa." Kata Sungmin.

Memang, obrolan menyenangkan mereka harus berakhir mengingat Sungmin dan Ryeowook harus pergi ke tempat les mereka. Padahal bisa di bilang obrolan mereka sedang asik-asiknya.

.

.

Sejak insiden 'ajjushi mesum'—menurut Ryeowook—Yesung tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia sedikit tertarik dengan si bungsu Choi itu. Meski Ryeowook selalu cuek dan tidak perduli dengannya ia tetap ingin sekali tau tentang yeoja munggil itu.

Sepertinya keberuntungan memang selalu ada pada namja penyuka warna merah itu. Buktinya sore ini ia baru saja menganggap datang ke café caru milik kakaknya adalah hal yang menyebalkan begitu melihat Ryeowook dia langsung memuji kakaknya yang menyuruhnya kesitu.

Satu hal yang baru Yesung ketahui adalah Nona muda Choi itu adalah tipikal 'cewe jutek' lihat saja. Sepanjang ia menghampiri mejanya dan sungmin—adik Donghae—ia harus sabar saat pertannyaannya di jawab dengan judes oleh yeoja imut itu. Hanya beberapa kali ia menyaut pertannyaan yang di ajukan. Tapi itupun kebanyakkan pertannyaan yang Sungmin lontarkan, bukan dia.

'Sepertinya akan sulit' gumam Yesung dalam hati.

Ryeowook memang berbeda. Dari cara ia bicara yesung sudah mengetahuinya. Dia tipikal yeoja yang tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain dan tidak suka terlalu ramah pada mereka yang bukan dekat dengannya. Disisilain kalau dia sudah dekat dengan orang tersebut, ia akan berperilaku manis sekali. Bahkan sangat manja. Yesung kadang tak sabar ingin Ryeowook bermanja-manja dengannya.

'aish… aku ini berpikiran apa sih!' piker Yesung lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang sampai kerumahnya—setelah mengantar Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Yesung tak pernah berhenti memikirkan yeoja munggil itu.

.

.

"Noona, bisa antar ini keruang Siwon?" kata Kwangsoo memberikan setumpuk dokumen pada Jiyong.

"Baik, ada lagi sajjangnim?" Jawab Jiyong sambil mengambil tumpukan dokumen itu.

"noona, tidak usah formal. Kau masih noonaku" balas kwangsoo sungkan karna Jiyong memanggilnya sajjangnim.

"hush! Kamu ini atasanku. Yasudah kalau tidak ada lagi. Aku pergi keatas dulu." Kata Jiyong.

Sudah dua hari ini dia bekerja sebagai asisten dari Kwangsoo—pimpinan HRD. Memang ia sempat mengharapkan jabatan lain seperti yang ia tuliskan dulu di form pengajuan. Tapi bukankah dia harus punya pengalaman dulu sebelum mendapat jabatan itu? Jiyong tidak mempermasalahkan tentang jabatannya sekarang. Yang penting dia sudah bekerja di kantor ini dulu.

.

TOK.. Tok…

.

"Silahkan Masuk" kata seseorang dari dalam.

Mendengar respon dari dalam ruangan Jiyong pun langsung membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang ia ketuk itu.

"permisi sanja—"

"Jiyongie?"

**Ceklek**

"Seunghyun hyung, aku—mian."

Siwon yang baru memasuki ruangan yang sebenarnya miliknya itu memilih kembali keluar begitu melihat dua orang yang ada di ruangannya itu terdiam dalam ketercanggungan. Jiyong masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap Seunghyun penuh arti seperti apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun. Bahkan Saat Siwon tadi memasuki ruangan itu mereka sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

"ah, Sanjangnim. Ini yang diminta dokumen yang diminta oleh Siwon Sanjangnim." Jiyong yang sadar pertama dari lamunannya langsung meletakkan dokumen yang ia bawa.

"n—ne, Gomawo Jiyongie."Balas Seunghyun.

"Ka—kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hyun—Sanjangnim" kata Jiyong. Walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin disana tapi kenyataannya ia begitu gugup bertemu dengann Seunghyun setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Buru-buru ia membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Chakkaman!" Kata Seunghyun setengah berteriak lalu ia berdiri menghampiri Jiyong.

"Ka—kau bekerja disini? Bagian apa? Kenapa?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"nde, aku melamar sebagai sekertaris. Aku Sekertaris Kwangsoo." Balas jiyong

"Jinjja?!" pekik Seunghyun.

"nde. Ada lagi yang ingin anda tanyakan Sanjangnim?" kata Jiyong sedikit jengah saat melihat wajah Sunghyun keluar dari kata "cool" yang selama ini ia pakai.

"A—ani kau boleh pergi." Kata Seunghyun agak kaku. Jiyong memilih untuk tidak menjawab Seunghyun dan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Seunghyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya itu langsung beranjak menuju meja kerja milik namdongsaengnya itu dan menggunakan telefon kantor yang ada disitu.

"_Yeobse—_"

"YA! KWANGSOO!" belum sempat Kwangsoo menjawab telefonnya Sunghyun langsung berteriak tidak memedulikan imagenya yang selalu ia jaga itu.

"_wae? Ini siapa"_

"ini Seunghyun! Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Jiyong bekerja di perusahaan ini? Dengan mu!" kata Seunghyun sedikit berapi-api. Memang jika sudah berurusan dengan Jiyong seunghyun sudah seperti orang kesetanan.

"NDE! Karna Jiyong noona hyung memarahiku? Kupecat dia!"

"Yaks! Jangan macam-macam. Kita bertukar sekertaris saja! Kau dengan Yuri, Jiyong denganku! Arraseo? Aku tidak mau tau besok dia sudah harus jadi sekertarisku!"

**Pip.**

Seunghyun memutuskan sambungan telefonnya secara sepihak membuat Kwangsoo geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan atasan sekaligus sahabat yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri itu. Jiyong masih dalam masa percobaan saat ini, bagi kwangsoo memindahkannya kebagian penting seperti yang diminta Seunghyun sangatlah beresiko.

'_ukh… semena-mena'_pikirnya. Kwangsoo harus benar-benar memikirkan keputusan yang terbaik. Karna menjadi sekertaris Seunghyun tidak bisa diisi oleh sembarang orang mengingat jabatan Sunghyun sebagai pemimpin Choi crop.

"Noona, bisa keruanganku sekarang?" Kwangsoo akhirnya memutuskan memanggil Jiyong keruangannya.

.

.

"Ada apa Sanjangnim?" Tanya Jiyong saat memasuki ruangan atasannya itu.

"Noona, tolong bereskan seluruh barangmu. Pekerjaan yang sedang kau tangani tolong berikan kepada Yoona atau Luna supaya mereka melanjutkannya." Kata Kwangsoo.

"Mwo? Ak—aku di pecat?"

"Ani, noona akan aku pindahkan. Satu jam lagi aku antar ketempatnya. Noona bereskan saja barang noona terlebih dahulu." Putus kwangsoo

"ah, kwangsoo-ah, kira-kira aku dipindahkan kemana?"

"Noona diangkat menjadi sekertaris dua Seunghyun Sanjangnim. Noona yang akan mengurus segala kegiatan dan mendampinginya saat kunjungan atau rapat. Sisanya Yuri yang akan mengurusnya." Terang Kwangsoo.

"ah, baiklah. Apa ada lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu sanjangnim. Ahh—iya Yuri seperti nama kekasihmu saat high school Kwangsoo-yaa?" kata Jiyong sambil berjalan keluar ruangan milik Kwangsoo.

"noona~~~ jangan menggodaku." Pekik Kwangsoo, sedangkan Jiyong hanya cekikikan bahagia keluar dari ruangan milik Kwangsoo. Hatinya terlalu bahagia karna berita yang Kwangsoo sampaikan barusan.

.

.

"ah~~~ Jhoa~~" Seorang wanita cantik memekik begitu ia turun dari mobil.

"Yaa! Bummie ya! Jangan berteriak!" seru wanita lain yang ada di blakangnya.

" Arraseo eonnie" jawab wanita cantik yang di panggil bummie atau Kibum.

"Bummie, mandi dan beristiratlah. Besok kita harus bertemu dengan orang-orang dari perusahaan yang menyewamu sebagai modelnya."

" Arraseo!" balas Kibum lalu berlalu memasuki gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/n:**

Annyeonggg…. Apa kabar reader deul? maaf Mey sudah lama tidak update nae princess, mey ga mau kasih pembelaan apa-apa. Yang jelas Mey bakal tetep lanjut walau agak lama-lama. Mohon dimaklumi *bow* mey juga mau promote buat dua ff Mey yg sedang ongoing juga. Ada _Seme got trouble series :: Siwon is dangerous for us_ sama _Wings :: prolog_ silahkan liat di acc Mey. Mey juga mau banyak ngucapin trima kasih buat yang sudah nge PM, Mention atau papaun itu yg jelas mengingatkan Mey untuk segera update. Gamshae oke langsung aja. Q&A

Q&A:

Q: ff besok yg panjanggggggggg ya ? konfliknya mna ?

A: konflik nya ongoing yahh ini sudah panjang. Kurangkah?

Q: Sbner nya kalo wook udah ktmu ma oppadeul nya di kantor dia mo ngapain sich...

A: dia mau ngerusuhin oppa deul. maklum ade-an (-_-a)

Q: Yesung ajjushi mesum!?

A: Semua yang review pasti ngebahas ini (-_-a) pada seneng semua yesung mesum (-_-)

.

.

Kalo ada yang mau follow silahkan follow ke Mey8495. Mention for follback ya ^^

Mey juga berencana mau bikin Facebook untuk para reader. Ada yg berminat? Kalau banyak mey bikin khusus untuk ff. silahkan vote ^^

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

Thaks to:

Love Clouds, yumiewooki, ryeofha2125, reaRelf, park min mi, niisaa9, nanissaa, meymelii,lailatul . magfiroh . .16, han yong neul, hanazawa kay,cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee , Shin HyeRim, Rara19Park, Qhia503, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Kang Shin Ah, Greycells Lya, ChieKyu-Yewook, CheftyClouds, Always YeWook, Lee Chizumi, R'Rin4869, Sung Rae In, gume hana, haengbokhagae, han yong neul, 89, lenyclouds, , Array' ryeowook always, Guest, iyyan, Angela Kim, jung hyo ra, Kim Anna, sichul shipper,Yewook okey, anana kim¸cloud prince, Raiaryeong9, Gina, MyYeppa, Yewook unieq, dhia bintang , Kim Chan Min, ChieKyu-Yewook ,Kiki craft , tomatomato ,Nuryewookie, YeWook, Vowie, Yulia CloudSomnia, cloud prince, meymelii, bluerose, aca sewingline7, fieeloving13, 0212echy, hatakehanahungry, hwook29, Niken CloudSomnia, Zhuryeong, RyeoRezClouDy, meidi96, LavenClouds , Raiaryeong9, mhilaa Cloudsomnia, aidagracilla29, HyunieWoo, cashewlover14, meyy, meidi96, aidagracilla29, Adeismaya, Devi AF, Lee Chizumi, Ri Yong Kim, sushimakipark, Kirefa, lilis clouds, nae my wooki

Mian kalau ada salah penulisan nama atau namanya double. Silahkan komplen kalo yang namanya belum kesebut ne :D

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


End file.
